Doppelgänger
by Ti-An
Summary: Suis nouvelle, merci d'être indulgent 'One Shot D'après une nouvelle de Dino Buzzati.Le pauvre a perdu son cher frère, et pour lui, faire son deuil est bien difficile... Mais un fantôme va peutêtre l'aider.


Edward était un jeune garçon de 17 ans, charmant et vif d'esprit. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds, qu'il attachait en natte et laissait joliment tomber dans son dos. Il vivait avec son frère, Alphonse, d'un an son cadet. Tous deux étaient orphelins, mais ils étaient trop heureux ensembles pour être tristes. Ils s'adoraient, même si quelques disputes anodines venaient parfois se mêler à leur train de vie.

Mais un jour, le pauvre Alphonse mourut, frappé par la maladie. Le chagrin qu'avait alors éprouvé Edward était indescriptible. Il s'enferma chez lui, ne sortant plus et refusant de voir quiconque. Ses amis avaient plusieurs fois essayé de le réconforter, et le faire sortir de nouveau, mais rien n'y fit. Il ne donna plus aucun signe de vie. Edward resta ainsi durant près de deux ans, sans voir aucun visage.

Puis finalement, un beau jour, deux de ses plus proches amis, à force de supplications, parvinrent à se faire ouvrir la porte. Le jeune homme leur été alors apparut, amaigris, le visage émacié, les yeux cernés, et ses beaux cheveux blonds, négligemment détachés, atteignaient maintenant le bas de ses reins. Ses amis le réconfortèrent, lui disaient que la vie devait continuer et qu'il devait faire son deuil. Ils organisèrent une fête pour lui, avec pour but de lui trouver une petite amie.

La soirée était pluvieuse, et la salle dans laquelle se déroulait la petite fête faisait briller les gouttelettes qui s'écrasaient sur les pavés. Edward passa une petite partie de la soirée dans son coin, le regard perdu dans le vague, sans parler à personne. Puis, un peu plus tard, ses amis remarquèrent qu'il était en train de bavarder avec un garçon qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver et qui leurs semblait inconnu.

-Qui est ce jeune homme? Demanda l'un, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être un nouveau dans le village.

-Vous avez vu, il a les même yeux que le pauvre Alphonse.

-Tiens, tu as raison.

-C'est fou d'ailleurs à quel point il lui ressemble!

Et les deux jeunes garçons passèrent la soirée à parler ainsi, comme deux amis qui se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ses amis s'en réjouirent, mais continuèrent à se poser des questions.

Puis, tard dans la nuit, la fête pris fin.

-Je vais te raccompagner, dit Edward. J'ai encore le temps de rentrer chez moi. Et puis il pleut, et tu n'as pas de quoi te couvrir!

-Et bien, je ne refuse pas… répondit l'autre en souriant, et ils se mirent en route.

Ils marchèrent sous le parapluie d'Edward pendant quelques minutes, et arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une rue sombre. On n'y voyait pratiquement rien.

-Voilà, c'est là. Dit le jeune garçon à Edward. Je vis au bout de cette rue.

-D'accord, allons-y.

-Non, non, inutile de me raccompagner jusque là-bas, ça ira.

-Ha… Prends quand même le parapluie, sinon tu seras trempé.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme pris le parapluie des mains tendues d'Edward et se dirigea vers la rue.

-Hé, j'espère qu'on se reverra! Cria Edward avant que l'autre ne s'éloigne trop.

-Evidement, je devrais bien te rendre ton parapluie! Répondit le garçon en riant.

-Alors à bientôt.

Déjà a moitié trempé, Edward regarda son ami faire quelques pas, avant de tourner les talons et de partir de son coté. Mais soudain, après avoir marché quelques minutes, un doute le saisis:

-Mais où l'ai-je raccompagné? Il me semblait reconnaître l'endroit mais... Non, c'est pas possible, j'ai du me tromper…

Edward retourna en courant jusque vers la rue sombre, et il se souvint qu'il avait une lampe torche dans une des poches de son pantalon. Les mains tremblant légèrement, il la sortie, l'alluma et la dirigea vers le fond de la rue.

Une immense grille de fer s'élevait, imposante, effrayante presque. Et là, il vit le parapluie pendu, immobile, à l'une des barres de métal.

Edward considéra quelques secondes la grille de fer.

C'était le portail du cimetière où était enterré Alphonse.

FIN 


End file.
